


Don't go out to sea alone

by Darciel_Lejion



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Almost Drowning, America/England - Freeform, Blushing, Maybe some smut in future but..., Multi, Slight France/England, probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darciel_Lejion/pseuds/Darciel_Lejion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get into a fight with your parents and run away, taking your dad's boat out to sea. Your parents have warned you numerous times not to go out alone, but your anger clouded your judgement. You end up in the middle of the ocean, but then the boat springs a leak... in several places. You have given up struggling for your life, when Sealand spots you drowning. He saves you, but how will you react when you wake up, and what crazy adventure will you fall into this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S.O.S.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Awesome Friend Atisa :3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Awesome+Friend+Atisa+%3A3).



> Hey, so this is based on a random ass dream I had.  
> So forgive me if Sealand is a little out of character.  
> Also, Reader-chan cusses, so if that bothers you, sorry.  
> Reader-chan is also American, so once again sorry if you aren't American and you're reading this and are like "Hey! I'm not American WTF!"  
> yeah...  
> well, enjoy my randomness~

Your POV:  
You’re never going on a boat ride alone ever again…  
You should have listened to your parents when they warned you to always take someone with you, but you didn’t.  
And now. You’re sinking.  
You’ve already put your electronics in an air tight plastic bag, but you can’t seem to find a single floatation device on this damn boat.  
Which sucks because you’re currently in the middle of nowhere!!!  
Ugh, why didn’t you grab them from the shed before heading out.  
Well, it can’t get any worse than… well fuck, of course you just HAD to jinx it.  
Now it’s raining. And dark. And cold. And you’re still sinking in the middle of the damn ocean!  
The boat is already half underwater and sinking faster now.  
The thought passes through your mind that your father is going to kill you when you get home… if you get home.  
You’re not even angry anymore, just sad.  
Sad that you never made up with your parents after that fight.  
That stupid fight, over a stupid subject, that made you steal your parent’s stupid boat,  
and get stuck in the middle of the STUPID OCEAN! Sinking, tired, alone…  
At this point you’re sobbing into your hands, not noticing that the boat is almost completely submerged and the water is up to your ankles.  
By the time the cold water reaches your waist, you gasp and climb to the top of the boat.  
You sit there waiting, wondering how long you can stay above the water before getting tired,  
how long you can hold your breath before drowning in this seemingly endless sea.  
You’re now sitting in water, so you stand up and wait till you can’t touch the top of the boat anymore without going under.  
The water is freezing and you can’t believe it’s going to end this way.  
You decide hypothermia isn’t the way you want to go, so you silently slip under the waves, allowing the cold but calming water to envelop you.  
You wait a while before letting go of your breath and don’t even fight the water filling your lungs.  
The last thing you see is a bright light above the water, before your vision goes dark…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sealand’s POV:  
It’s been a while since I’ve seen a normal boat out this far, but there seems to be something wrong with this one.  
Are boats normally supposed to be filled with water?  
No, most likely not… wait…  
IS THAT A GIRL ON THE TOP OF THE BOAT?!  
Is she the only one there???  
Why hasn’t she signaled for help yet?  
There’s signal on me, that much I know.  
Hmm, what should I do?  
If Arthur was with me he’d- No!  
I’m a country too, I don’t need the old man to help me!  
I can- Oh no! She disappeared underwater!  
I have to help her, before she drowns.  
I get up from my seat and signal everyone towards the water where the girl was, and tell them to help pull her on.  
We shine a light in the water and take a life boat out to fish her out of the water.  
She looks so much prettier up close… NO, no thinking about that right now.  
I blush as I resuscitate her, thankfully she coughs up all the water she inhaled and breathes normally.  
She’s still passed out, so I tell them to dry her off and bring her to my room.  
We get her a change of clothes and they lay her on my bed.  
She really is pretty, her face is perfect and her (hair color) hair is beautiful.  
I quickly shake my head to try and rid my face of the blush now gracing my features.  
I need to be calm and act normally around her when she wakes up so I don’t scare her away.  
I notice her breathing change and I yelp slightly when she starts to open her eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Your POV:

You wake up surprised to find yourself in a bed surrounded by warmth.  
You gratefully snuggle into the covers more only to come face to face with another person, who looks just as surprised as you.  
You scream loudly as you fall out of the bed and away from the person.  
As you run down the hall you hear someone yell, “Wait!”  
You also notice that your clothes have changed, and get slightly irritated.  
If this is some pervert hoping for retribution for saving you, you’re gonna give him a piece of your mind.  
You burst out the doors that you think lead to outside and gasp as you’re blasted with cold air and rain.  
You quickly close the doors and sigh as you face your savior and possible opponent.  
You stare at the person who was chasing you, who is now gasping for breath and running much slower than before, and realize that he’s a freaking kid!  
He has to be at least 8 or 9 years of age, and those… eyebrows.  
Where have you seen them before?  
Funny, you can’t seem to remember… anything?!  
Your eyes widen as you try to remember how you got here and who you are.  
Thankfully you remember yourself and your parents, but everything else is kinda fuzzy.  
Did you have friends? Where the fuck do you know those eyebrows from?!  
Great now it was bothering you. >:(  
By this point, the little boy has caught up to you and is currently catching his breath.  
“Y-you… run… rea- really fast” he huffs gasping.  
“Who are you, and where am I?” you ask bluntly.  
He kinda just stares at you for a second before his face breaks into a goofy smile and says, “I’m Peter, and you are in the Country of Sealand!”  
He’s smiling so happily, you don’t have the heart to tell him Sealand isn’t a country and that it’s a base that was abandoned by England.  
Though, you had a feeling your mind was screaming at you about something, but it was still too fuzzy to make it out.  
“Well, nice to meet you Peter, but how did I get here?” you ask him still slightly cautious.  
“We pulled you on from the water, I saw your boat, and then you drowning so I saved you,” he replied smiling.  
At this your eye twitched.  
“So… why is it that you didn’t show yourself while I was still on the boat and not drowning?” You said in a sickly sweet tone that sounded slightly familiar but you couldn’t remember why.  
Peter’s eyes widened in terror at the tone and the face you were making.  
“B-Because, I wasn’t sure if you were in t-trouble yet…” he replied trembling under your gaze.  
Something told you this kid was very dense, so you guess you could spare him… this time.  
“How old are you anyway?” you ask, now in a normal tone.  
He sighs in relief and thinks for a second before replying, “I’m 12, what about you?”  
12? That’s older than you expected.  
“I’m 16,” you replied nonchalantly.  
His eyes widened as he said, “Wow, you’re a kid like me? I thought you were at least 20.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sealand’s POV:  
I felt bad about lying about my age, but if I’d said I was 48, she wouldn’t believe me and would laugh at me.  
I know the countries are supposed to be a secret, but for some reason, I can’t help but want to tell her.  
Let’s just hope she doesn’t stumble across my anime collection.  
That would be bad.  
“So, where are you from?” I asked.  
“Why?” she replied, looking at me suspiciously.  
“So we can take you home,” I sighed.  
This was going to be a long Journey…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed~  
> I think I'm gonna split this into chapters though so... wait just a little bit for the next one kay?


	2. Journey Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the second chapter.  
> I'm sorry if it sucks :P

Sealand’s POV:  
America… funny,  
(name) has the beauty of France, the personality of England (sorta, she’s nicer), and the *gulp* T-temper of Russia.  
And yet… America.  
She seemed slightly depressed when she told me where she was from, almost as if she was scared of my reaction.  
I look at her resting on my bed.  
She looks so peaceful, just lying there.  
I almost want to kis- No!  
I blush deeply as I realize what I had almost thought of doing.  
I just met (name)! Why am I thinking of k-kissing her?!  
Not to mention she’d kill me if she caught me in the act!  
If she caught me in the act…  
…  
Nope! Nope! Nope! Don’t even think about it!  
I go to splash some water on my face to clear my head.  
So, this is what puberty feels like with girls around.  
Wait, I’m 48 why am I going through puberty now?!  
“Hnn, are you ok Peter?” A voice from behind me says.  
I spin around and come face to face with an overly adorable (name) rubbing her eyes, and half asleep still.  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” I reply trying to keep my voice steady.  
“You sure?” she said, eyes now fully open.  
I gulp as I stare into her pretty (eye color) eyes that seem to sparkle even though she’s tired.  
“I uh…” I blush as I move back until I bump into the sink.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Your POV:  
You look at the unmistakable blush spreading across his face and can’t help but find it cute.  
In the days you’ve been travelling with Peter you’ve come to like him quite a bit.  
But it seems strange that he seemed to physically age to the point where he looks your age and is now taller than you (which annoys you a bit).  
While you can’t seem to find an explanation for this, something tells you from the back of your mind not to question it.  
You’ve also had a suspicion that Peter is hiding something from you, something that you should know but is hiding from you at the back of your memory.  
And the fact that he doesn’t let you look in his closet only furthers your suspicions.  
He’s too innocent to hide porn or sex toys in there, so what could it be?  
You decide to find out soon.  
“I’m gonna take a shower ok,” he blurts out, rushing to the bathing portion of the bathroom and closing the door.  
Perfect.  
Now I can check without worrying about interruption.  
You rush to the room you two share and go to the closet.  
You feel bad about having him sleep on the couch while you’re on the bed, but you can’t argue with him about it cause he’ll just keep insisting.  
You take a deep breath and open the closet.  
Books?  
No, manga.  
Why doesn’t he want me to see these?  
You look at the cover of one, Naruto.  
You laugh for a little bit remembering when you first watched this anime.  
Well, I don’t see any doujinshi so, why would he-  
A certain stack of manga catches your eye, you grab one and read the cover.  
Hetalia?  
You look at the characters on the front and then you remember.  
Oh yeah! This anime, how could I forget?  
This anime is awesome!  
You turn to a random page and freeze.  
On the page, arguing with the countries about being recognized as a country, was Peter.  
You stared at the page wide eyed as you thought over everything that’s happened so far.  
Random base just appears after you could’ve sworn there was nothing there, little boy who runs the base called Peter,  
Peter aging unnaturally till he looks your age, and he didn’t want you to look in his closet.  
Oh my god, Peter is Sealand!  
The countries are real!  
You hear the water shut off and immediately put all the manga back in their original places, and shut the closet door.  
Peter walks in with a towel around his waist.  
You try not to stare at him as he walks in and grabs a clean sailor outfit.  
Sailor outfit, why didn’t you see this before???  
Before he leaves the room to go change, he sees the look on your face and asks, “(name)? Are you okay?”  
You squeak and turn to him replying, “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just need some air is all.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sealand’s POV:  
I watch as (name) runs out of the room with a strange look on her face.  
I hope she’s ok.  
As I put my top on, I notice the closet door is slightly ajar.  
My eyes widen as I grow worried.  
No. She didn’t. Did she?  
I look in the closet and sure enough, The Naruto manga was on the Hetalia stack, and the Hetalia manga was on the Naruto stack.  
Nononononono! This can’t be happening! That’s why she looked like that! I need to find her!  
I ran out the door to try and find (name).  
Thankfully I found her quickly.  
She was staring out at sea with a calculating look on her face.  
I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump and spin around to face me.  
I look at her worriedly and ask her, “You sure you’re okay?”  
She seemed to relax at this, saying a soft, “Yeah”.  
She must think I didn’t find out about her looking in the closet.  
“Hey, can I ask you something?” she said catching me slightly off guard.  
“Y-yeah?” I reply nervously.  
“What’s your last name?” she asked fidgeting.  
Well, it’d be bad if I lied to her at this point, so I may as well.  
“Kirkland… It’s Kirkland,” I say looking down with shame.  
I expected her to blow up and yell at me, but I didn’t expect suddenly being enveloped in a hug.  
“It’s okay,” she whispers, “I don’t hate you”.  
My eyes start to water at this point, and I decide I’m glad that she looked in the closet.  
Cause now I have nothing to hide from her.  
Nothing to hide?  
Well, I guess I still do.  
Finding out I’m a country is one thing, but finding out a country loves you is completely different.  
It doesn’t matter if she loves me back, she needs to go home to her family.  
I can’t allow her to know my feelings, because if she feels the same, I won’t be able to live without her.  
It’s better to just detach now before either of us gets hurt.  
Later, we call her parents to let them know she’s alright. And that she’s being brought home safely.  
Since civilians would most likely freak out at the sight of my country moving towards them, we got in a boat and started towards the Coronado Beach when we got close enough.  
Once we got to shore, her parents were there waiting.  
She immediately ran towards them and pretty much glomped them crying about how sorry she was for the fight and for running away.  
No one dared mention the boat, in fear of the father’s wrath.  
When the parents saw me though, the dad immediately became suspicious of what she had been doing all this time with a teenage boy.  
I blushed as several *ahem* thoughts… went through my head, but she simply laughed and said that we were just friends.  
I couldn’t stop the sharp pain that went through my heart at those words, but I was happy she was finally with her parents again.  
I turned to leave, but was stopped by a hug from behind.  
I turned to see (name) smiling sadly at me.  
“Don’t worry,” I said, “We can still email each other”.  
Her face fell as she answered, “Yeah, I know. But I’ll still miss you. Bye Peter.”  
“Bye (name),” I replied turning away so she couldn’t see the tears running down my face”  
As I started back towards my country, I saw a familiar van that made me worry.  
But I immediately knew something was wrong when it started following (name) and her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you can guess what's gonna happen next.


End file.
